


A Flash of Blue

by ZachPlum



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, MAJOR spoilers for chapters 1 & 6 of v3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite, first fic, how does one tag, no beta we despair like real ultimates, no update schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZachPlum/pseuds/ZachPlum
Summary: SPOILERS FOR CH 1 & 6 OF V3Rantaro sets the receiver off - just as planned.The shot is thrown - just as planned.The mastermind kills Rantaro - just as planned.The hidden door closes as Kaede and Shuichi step into the library - just as planned.But not before they can spot a flash of blue.(My first time writing a fanfiction - updates sporadically)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chance to avoid SPOILERS!

He reached out for the camera, and -

_*thunk*_

_Huh?_

The noise, barely audible over the Killing Game broadcast, caused him to look down and see a shot put ball at his feet, having narrowly missed his head.

"Well, that was close -"

"Good thing I decided to step in, wasn't it?"

He spun around

just before

his vision

went

**dark.**

 

 

The last thing Rantaro would ever see was the mastermind's sinister smile, and a flash of blue.


	2. Chapter 2

_*beep* *beep* *beep*_

"Shuichi! the receiver!"

"Someone moved the bookcase! Hurry, Kaede!" he said, sprinting out of the classroom.

"Wait for me!" Kaede quickly removed the shot put from her backpack and opened the classroom vent. Fingers crossed, she rolled the shot into the vent, set on a course for the library. Heart racing, she ran after Shuichi, hoping he wouldn't think much of the delay. 

_I'm so sorry, Shuichi. But we can't just expose the mastermind - we have to kill them._

Bracing herself for what was to come, Kaede descended the stairs two at a time. She caught up with Shuichi, who was about to open the door to the library.

"...Kaede, let's go inside."

"Yeah!"

With trembling hands, he began to twist the knob when Kaito and Tenko rounded the corner.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here? Well, never mind. Your timing's perfect. You should -"

Shuichi cut him off, "Sorry, Kaito! No time!" and yanked the door open, stepping inside with Kaito and Tenko following confused just behind him. Kaede tried to take a step forward, only to be rooted to the spot. She could feel her anxiety disappearing, being instead replaced with fear. Fear that she may have missed with the shot. Fear that Shuichi had been wrong, and there was no mastermind. But most of all, she feared knowing that she had killed someone, one of her friends, even if they were the mastermind.

_No! I can't hesitate now! It's too late for that!_

With this in mind, she stepped forward just in time to see the door to the hidden room begin to close. But in the second before it did, she saw something strange.

Before the bookcase slammed shut, Kaede saw a flash of blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is actually my very first time writing fanfiction, so sorry for my poor writing skills. That being said, please feel free to share constructive criticism or let me know how you think the writing is so far. Comments are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Next chapter is where things will begin to diverge from canon. I'm not going to write very much of the investigation, because it wouldn't really change too much, other than having just one (major) extra clue. After that, I'll get to the trial where the real story will begin.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
